Various small-sized tillers of the type concerned are known and used heretofore. According to one example of such known small-sized tillers, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (JP-A) No. 2006-115777, a kickstand provided at a front portion of the body frame flips down from the body frame and makes contact with the ground to allow the tiller to be kept upright in a condition in which the kickstand, tilling tines of a tilling unit, and a resistance bar are in contact with the ground. In the disclosed tiller, the stand, tilling unit and resistance bar together form a stand unit.
However, since the kickstand requires a separate bracket for attachment to the body frame, the tiller having such kickstand becomes relatively complicated in construction and costly to manufacture. Furthermore, since the tilling unit itself forms a part of the stand unit, the tiller is practically impossible to keep its upright position without the tilling unit. Accordingly, the known tiller requires a tilling unit (working tool) replacement work which is tedious and time consuming. The same problem may also occur when the tilling unit is temporarily removed for wishing or maintenance.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a small-sized tiller which is capable of keeping a self-standing state (or an upright position) with a relatively simple and inexpensive structure and allows for replacement, cleaning and maintenance of a tilling unit with ease and high efficiencies.